tunneltownfandomcom-20200215-history
Start the Adventure!
Prologue When you open tunnel town for the first time, a small tab will appear, asking for you to enter a username, this cannot be changed later though you can always make a new player with a different name. After choosing a name, you’ll see an animated intro that takes place in an outdoor restaurant. It is possible to skip the intro, all you have to do is tap. When the intro is over or you have skipped through it, the camera of the game will be set to look at the surface of the game, which is up from the burrow. Start of Intro A portal will form and a Dust Bunny will fall out of the portal. The portal will disappear after that. Then, a tab appears over your screen, it's supposed to resemble Peck, one of the Alphas, talking to you. She will say the following things: When she asks you for your name, she is asking you to change the name of the Dust Bunny. You can change it to anything you want as long as it isn't too long. Digging This is basically the digging page but with Peck in it so you don't have to read this part if you don't want to. The game will tell you to tap the shovel button. This will let you dig. When you tap all the squares, a tab will slide from the top and it will have the buttons DIG and CANCEL on it. You can't press CANCEL, of course, and you can't dig until all the squares are green. Pressing the DIG button will make your bunny go to the swears you have tapped on and start digging. After a while, the bunny will become tired and stop digging. A seeds menu will appear when you tap on the seed icon and the game will ask you to drag a carrot icon, which is a carrot seed packet, to the plot. The game will want you to speed the process up but if you want to keep your stars, you can wait it out. The game will want you to tap on the carrots when they're finished growing and then feed the carrots to your bunny. This will make your bunny regain a convenient amount of energy back and your bunny will continue digging. When you're done digging, you will level up to level 2 which only gives you 1 . You will have to drag your bunny to the Gems and it will make your bunny start mining. When a Gem pops out of the crystal Peck will say: You then have to collect the Gems, but if you wait it out you'll collect more than just 1 gem. The portal reappears and then another bunny, the Sun Bunny, will pop out of it. The Sun Bunny will enter the burrow and when they do that, Peck will say: Missions Breeding A tab called "MY GOALS" will appear when you tap on the board. The first mission is called: "Carrot Top". The goal is to pick 2 carrots and it will reward you 50 XP and 750 . It's basically the planting carrots part in the beginning but repeating it two more times. When this mission is done, you will level up to level 3 which gives you 2 stars. It will zoom in onto McFluffin's Market And you will have to tap on the store and then the Furniture button. The only option will be a Dance Floor. The game will make you buy it for 500 gems. You then will take out the Dance Floor from the furniture section of your items and drag the Dance Floor into the burrow. You have to tap the board for the goals again and this time it will be the "Dancin' Machine" goal. This one will require you to place 2 bunnies on the Dance Floor and will give you 100 XP and 100 for completing it. And you will have to place your bunnies on the dance floor doing just that. You have to choices, the button with the rainbow icon or the disco icon. Each button will give you a different bunny, dependent on whether the bunny on the Possible Babies section comes in two variables or not. The default option is the one with the rainbow icon. Breeding will cost 100 gems. The possible rabbits that aren't the Sun Bunny or Dust Bunny are the Cactus Bunny and the Turtle Bunny. Then, it will make you speed up the breeding, unless you have time to wait out 3 hours. Cactus Bunny You will have to hatch the egg, hatching is pretty simple, all you have to do is tap on the egg until it cracks. This causes you to complete a goal which you didn't have a chance to see in the goals tab: "Bundle of Joy". It gives you 100 and 150 XP. A tab will appear which is labelled "New Gift!". Inside the rectangle will be a mini trampoline. You're given a mission "Room to Bounce" and it asks you to make room for your trampoline, basically it wants you to dig up some space and in reward it will give you 100 XP and 50 . And, well, you do exactly that. When you're done digging, Peck will say: Yet again, another goal that you haven't gotten a chance to see in the goals tab gets finished. This time, it's the "My First Trampoline" goal which gives you 50 and 50 XP. And then again, there's another goal that gets done. It's the "Jump" goal that gives you the same amount as the last one. Level 4 You then level up to level 4 which is the level where most basic things get unlocked at. Here's a list: * 3 Stars * 2 More Garden Plots * 2 More Active Bunnies * Leopard Bunny * Prairie Bunny * Mountain Bunny * Snail Bunny * Moon Bunny * Seafoam Bunny * Bunny of Paradise * Bean Bag Furniture * Standard Bed Furniture * Arm Chair Furniture * Sectional Furniture * Sofa Furniture * Standard Dresser Furniture * Night Stand Furniture * End Table Furniture * Work Table Furniture * Purple Carrots Food * Radish Food * Green Floor * Red Brick Wallpaper * Fill * Concrete Floor * Black Floor * Blue Floor * Orange Floor * Pink Floor * Purple Floor * Red Floor * Tan Floor * White Floor * Yellow Floor * Barrel Pipe * Black Wallpaper * Blue Wallpaper * Green Wallpaper * Orange Wallpaper * Pink Wallpaper * Purple Wallpaper * Red Wallpaper * Tan Wallpaper * White Wallpaper * Yellow Wallpaper * Pink Stripes Wallpaper End of the Intro After that, Peck leaves you alone and you have to play the rest by yourself. She will still give you goals to do. Category:Gameplay